


烟火人间

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 伊修加德重建相关，搞点工匠猫男生活不易，猫猫叹气（并卖了屁股）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	烟火人间

猫魅靠在砖墙上，疲倦的肌肉贴在冷冰冰的墙体上，获得了一丝喘息的机会。他连扯起背心擦汗的力气都没有，索性蹭着墙一点点坐下去，仰着脖子去盯那灰蒙蒙的天空，试图从中看出什么生机来。周边还是热热闹闹的，锤打敲击和交谈声混在一起，吵得人脑子嗡嗡作响。猫魅从胸腔里压出一点气，他想要一点提神的东西，水，酒，烟，一场好觉，或者是能换到这些东西的钱，但胃空虚得发烫，肠道咕咕作响，再度提醒他自己久未进食的事实。  
一根烟就在这时贴了过来。烟味并没有刺激他从恍惚中醒来，反倒令他受到了诱引，他下意识一张嘴，就叼住了那浸过他人唾沫的烟屁股：实际上这根烟也已经不剩多少了。猫魅只小小吸一口气，那抹光亮就几乎挨上他的唇。所幸那并不浓郁的尼古丁还是发挥了些作用，让猫魅有精力抬眼，顺着那给他递来残烟的手往上看。  
那双粗糙有力的手现在夹上了新的一条烟，手的主人则饶有兴趣地看着面前这可怜巴巴的猫魅。猫魅舍不得吐掉嘴里的烟，却也不敢继续大口呼吸，他由着烟头缓缓燃烧，好让所剩无几的烟草味道在嘴里滞留多一会，让他有多一秒的慰藉。他盯着那根完好的、纤长的、只给男人吻了一口的香烟，喉结重重的动一下，咽下一口渴求的欲求。  
男人便笑起来，伸手为猫魅摘下那残缺的烟。想来点更好的吗？他问。猫魅的耳朵动了动，机敏地在嘈杂中辨别出了这句问题。他盯着那根烟，两双手上的小伤口隐隐作痛，猫魅的脑子一片混乱，只从对方新挂上的暧昧神色中判断出自己点了头。  
男人把猫魅扯了起来，猫魅撇下耳朵，很快地环视了一圈。好在周边人专注在手头工作上，没人留意到两人的交易。猫魅暗自松了口气，站稳了脚跟，先颤着手把那根烟截了下来，他疲惫地把烟塞到嘴里，深而肆意地吸了一口，让这些气体充斥自己整个身子。男人拉着他往云雾街走，猫魅跌跌撞撞地跟着，扬起脸吐出一口自由又撩人的烟雾。伊修加德的冷风来的很快，他还没来得及眯眼去看，这些由他嘴里吐出来的烟气就散去了。好快。他迷迷糊糊地想着。  
接下来发生的倒都是老路子，开房，进屋，激烈的拥吻。旅舍凹凸不平的木地面甚至还绊了猫魅一下，让他被名正言顺地搂住，屁股被肆意地揉弄着按到床铺上去。只是身子挨上枕头的那一刻，猫魅还是忍不住地眼皮打架。他太久没有在屋子里睡过觉了。男人看出他的疲惫和力不从心，骂了一声，下血本似的又把一根烟掏出来，狠狠塞进他嘴里。猫魅轻轻夹住那根香烟，顺从地提腰抬胯，任由男人把他的裤子扯下来。先前出了不少汗，两条腿没了布料包裹，光溜溜地贴在干净的床单上，稍一会就没了那种黏腻的感觉，他下意识踢了踢腿，只觉得床单舒适光滑，顺着他的力道，蹭着他的肌肤温顺地陷下去，令他觉得他可以付出更多的一些别的什么，好换来在这张床上的一场好梦。  
对方显然也是这么想的。男人的唇齿毫不客气地附上来，一双手对着猫魅男人身上柔软的地方尽情抚弄着，丝毫不怜惜那些泛起的红痕。男人抠弄着猫男的乳晕，又张开手掌紧紧地捏住那一片因消瘦而贫瘠的胸肉，猫魅被这一抓激得耳朵都别了下去，他像是迎合又像是逃避一般弯了身子，那双粗糙的暴力的指缝中才终于挤出了一点令人满意的乳肉。他现在就是被男人购买的一张柔软的床铺，仍由人抚摸踢蹬，皮肤顺着人掐上来的力道陷下去，每一寸肉体都是可以用来被使用、填充、擦拭什么的。他们彼此都只是想要一场足够让自己满足的“睡觉”，虽然定义不同，但总归为猫魅带来了一张可以过夜的床。  
猫魅的穴被打开过很多次，此时倒也开得畅快而熟练，只一会就出了水，发着热去吸男人的手指。马上用于性交助兴的手却还没有来得及被煨热，刺进来像一块冰，猫魅喘了一声，只感觉自己下身本滚烫的私处都被连带着冻结了起来。他只能更加低得垮下腰，撅着屁股当一个称职的暖水袋。以现在情况来看，复兴建设项目刚开，他却没能捞到多少红利，先前他那些仅有的可怜的积蓄全被用于购买昂贵的装备和材料，而在雪花一样纷飞派发给冒险者的票据下，那些本引人注目的新品的价格如落水一般迅猛地下降着，初学者的笨拙和一点贪婪将他推入悬崖，等到他每次想起来去修改价格的时候，早就已经出现了更多低廉的价格夺走了购买者的青睐。猫魅只能抱着自己那些滞销的东西，连带着他廉价的身子一起在这人生的断崖边摇摇欲坠，不是往下跳就是要回头——最终，他还是只能靠这种形式去赚取金钱。是的，项目才刚开，还有许多人往这条街道上涌来，抢占他利益的同时也给予他更多的机会，有一个松软宜人的穴口未必不是什么好事。  
出卖肉体的事情猫魅干得不少，穷困潦倒的时候人什么都会做。但不比处子紧致的肉穴却让这重建时迎来的第一位客人不满意了。他抽打着猫魅的屁股，在猫魅的屁股上留下惩戒的痕迹，一边将几根手指作为肉棒的替代扎扎实实地埋进猫魅的身体里，一边还要骂骂咧咧，咒骂猫魅是个和价钱匹配的货色。  
什么价钱操什么货色。猫魅在心里低念着客人羞辱他的这句话，居然没有半点情绪波动。一分钱一分货，他自然也清楚。猫魅熟练地弯着自己的腰，尽力拱起一个能勾起欲望的弧度，他弓着腰，在几根指头下狼狈地低喘着，又想起自己第一次不得不翘起屁股迎上肉棒的时候：那时候他还很小，还没来得及明白很多事情，只不过和现在的他一样都只、只能渴望一点钱。他的第一个客人摸着他因不安而翕动的粉色褶皱，将鼻和唇都贴上来舔弄，一根湿滑的舌头就像手指一样挤进来，像触手一般在他的浅层弯曲、试探。客人吸着他，将大声的夸奖和液体一起灌入他的体内。原来不止是他辛辛苦苦换来的货物在流失价值，连同他自己都在飞速地贬值着，如今也就只能被人戳着穴口嘲笑他低廉而易得的品质。  
男人熟练而近乎羞辱一般地为他做着扩张，那双手上的指甲估计有些天没有修剪了，刺进猫魅的体内时总要刮着软肉，在搅弄和抽插时像要嵌在肠道上一般。猫魅疼得微微打颤起来，但好在这一点疼痛很快就会被淹没在被快速撩动起来的情欲中，快感一点一点地裹着那一丁点不适流出来，很快把他的下半身都弄得发麻、发热起来，再也分不清哪些是酥麻而哪些又是疼痛。  
猫魅不想再这样下去了，他缩起腿，自己抖着手摸了一把后面，在碰到男人手指时，他像个处子般脸红心热地惊吓一般抽回了手：他太久没做这种事了。但好歹还残存着一点直觉性的判断力，分泌的液体已经足够多，猫魅转过来，先是咬着牙一点一点地把自己从那几根手指上抽出来，然后他跪在床沿，胡乱地揉弄了一下对方已经立起来的性器，用颤抖的手摆正它，然后吞了进去。  
工匠的肉棒散发出一股腥味，猫魅吞进去的那一刻就后悔了。但男人抓住了他的头发，毫无顾忌地往柔软紧绷的喉道里刺去，勃发的欲望几乎要让猫魅窒息。他的身体帮他回忆起了曾经做过的一切，长大了嘴去承受着，缩着脸颊的模样获得了男人一声满意的赞叹。  
肉棒已经被他沾湿了。猫魅受不了异物插入喉管的感受，刻意地在男人身下张开腿，晃动起自己的腰部，他的性器还垂着，随着他的摆动撞在床面上。猫魅翘起尾巴，过分地展示着自己的风骚，想要男人快点抽出来，插进另外一个能让他好受一点的小嘴。  
他听到男人笑了，笑声像一个重物，落下来砸中他的天灵盖，让他满面都羞耻得通红起来。猫魅无法再做出更多，身边的床铺沉下去，是男人踩上了床。温热的肌肤凑上来，顺着身体的边缘暧昧地抚摸着猫魅，一路摸上了他的腿、脚，再扯着他的脚踝，结结实实地把他推下去，摆弄成一具适合肏入的玩偶样子。  
在肉棒塞进来的一刻，猫魅绷紧了身子，他才意识到了先前想法的可笑：这并不能够让他更好受。他逃往这边，在窒息中希望客人选择的做法几乎让他哭喊出声，肉棒一寸寸地将他拓开，把他的肉穴边缘扯到最大的极限。而他却只能去夹紧自己的后穴，从喉管里挤出好听的叫声去回应。他的脸变得更红了，还有更多的泪水从他的眼眶里打转、滴落下来。  
猫魅在这里想起旅馆的名字，不由得觉得一阵可笑。九霄云舍。这硬邦邦的床和四处透风的墙，倒的确像是名字一般充满了云霄间寒风凛冽的冷意。他被男人操着往前耸动，头几乎都要挨上滲水掉色的砖墙，肉棒挤出他分泌的肠液，流下的凉意让他把整个下半身都扭起来，他被干得啊啊直叫，只有那根埋进他体内的巨物知道他身体内部筋挛得多么厉害：他想逃开，但客人压上来，进的更深，让他彻彻底底成为一个供给泄欲的工具。  
男人拍打着他的屁股，大笑着为他形容他被肏干时的窘态。他听到了熟悉的形容词，那些自始至终用来描述他的词语，这让他含着眼泪，更深地低下头去。客人将他的脸扭过来，粗糙的舌面舔过他的面颊，然后伸进他的口腔里，掠夺着他两个小口的体液。无论是侵入的舌头还是那根刺进的肉棒，都不讲道理地进出着，让他将情欲含着、裹住，又流淌出来，无法从混沌的快乐中挣扎出来。  
客人干得很猛，很深，让猫魅整个身子都在抖着。猫魅舔着那根舌头，艰难地呼吸着。他的衣服被尽数扒下，他的尊严也在一点点在肏干中被扒弄干净。猫魅大口大口地喘息起来，污言秽语让他想起了以前的苟且营生，那些属于曾经的话刺痛了他。他抓住床单，想要忽略那些从肉穴顺着尾椎骨一路往上的快感，但客人却越插越快了。一双手直接把住了他的屁股，将两瓣饱满、湿热的臀肉往两边掰开，露出那正在一吸一吮、被肉棒摩擦得发红发热的穴口，手上再大力一些，甚至还能看到那些湿润得微微泛光的嫩肉。  
太难受了，太过分了。不同于那湿润的肉穴发出的甜腻声音，猫男的叫声干而涩，他从喉管里把这些生理反应挤出来，几乎是安慰一般摸上自己的胸口和肉棒。他缓慢而轻柔地掐弄着自己，试图从这毫无感情的性事中获得一点慰藉。而男人在这时又恰到好处地吻了下来，猫魅顺从地张开了嘴。那个掐弄着他屁股的手这时候放过来他，转而摸上他颤抖的手，就着那些从屁股处摸出来的水一起摸着他的乳头和下身。猫魅低声哼哼着，他终于开始适应久违的性事，他的肉穴开始无尽地分泌水液，热情地锁着男人，他的性器在跳动，硬得直淌水，而他的尾巴和耳朵也时不时地被抚摸，猫魅喘了一下，他第一次被情欲以外的东西打动了。  
或许积累数日的疲备感早就足够使猫魅神智不清，他仿佛一辆散架的马车，理性则是个握不住缰绳的无用车夫。一点点带着猥亵意味的抚摸已经是他这些天里得到的最为温柔、最为体贴的安慰。猫魅的一颗心脏因为这片刻之间的温柔而咚咚直跳，好像有柔情代替了他的血液在他的身体里循环着流淌。这好像不再是一场以物易物的性交，而是与情人的抚慰：和猫魅在夜里的幻想重逢到了一起。谁不想在疲累中被恋人温柔地安抚，获得一个亲吻，然后抛下一切纷乱去做爱、去得到爱呢？猫魅眯着眼睛，去瞧男人的五官和身体，好在这不是一个令人败兴的肉体。男人的身体精壮有力，充满了一股子活力，和与之匹配的欲望，也正是这份欲望找到了猫魅、抓住了猫魅。猫魅主动地翘起尾巴，贴上去，先前的苦痛在这一刻都化为了简单的快感，肉体和肉体的撞击声像是对他之前努力的夸赞，男人环着他，颠着他，让他全副身心都好像沉在了一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“嗯……嗯……”猫魅叫得又长又粘，他扭过身子，积极地去和男人交换着唾液，一根长长的尾巴时而缠住男人的腰，时而缠上男人的手腕，无论哪一种，都是他兴起的调情手段。在纷乱的思绪里，他好像确实被一根肉棒携带着，抛下了那些忧愁、窘迫和烦恼，只一路被颠弄、尖叫，哪怕在疲倦之下每一次颠簸带来的快感都要慢半拍才能驱动他的声带。猫魅想回身抱住男人，男人也大方地允许了。猫魅凸起的乳尖硬挺挺地抵住男人坚实的身躯，被压得下陷。猫男还翘着尾巴，他还要继续去用臀肉贴住男人的睾丸，却突然被按住了。那双本该属于情人的、温柔的双臂此刻突然重新变得粗暴起来，他钳住猫魅，如同狼犬性交时形成的栓体一般锁住了猫魅。  
猫魅茫然地眨了眨眼，但下体的冲撞却一刻不停，颠得他几乎惨叫。他掐着男人的手臂，突然意识到了。这名长于此道的猫魅族男子敏锐地捕捉到了男人的心思，从那一点旖旎的、可笑的幻想中清醒过来，他从云端重重跌落回自己肮脏的肉体之中，第一次在这场廉价的性爱交易中挣扎扭动起来，肉穴的每一寸肌肉都着力挤压着肉棒，试图将那根异物推出，好进行一场售后服务的讨价还价：“啊、不，不要、不要里面，呃……呜……”他竭力撑起自己，试图操控着自己的手掌去推开男人，重新取回自己对自己的定价权。  
“不是给多了一根烟了吗？”  
“已、啊，已经……没、没带套了，吧？呜！啊……”他的话被撞得零零散散，肉棒还在捣，在他的后穴里进进出出，猫魅发出破碎的声音，他蜷起身子，想要逃离，但客人的动作比他更快，只轻轻为他抠弄了一下铃口，猫魅就喷了出来。  
他的力气被自己射出的精液抽离，之前紧绷、拒绝的肌肉此时跳弹得如一个坏掉的弹簧，他尖叫着，尾巴和屁股都一起向上撅起，满身都是恐惧和快感逼出来的汗水，男人推攘他，肉棒在湿漉漉的穴里碾过，猫魅一边颤，一边又喷了一次。他的穴裹着肉棒缩，几乎要把肉棒上的青筋都感受得到。他无比清晰地感受着肉棒在穴中冲刺着，越来越快、越来越快。  
等一下，等一下。他惊惶地被推倒在床上，屁股几乎都要被肏成朝天的样子，只能说出一些毫无意义的话语。男人当然不会停下，也不会怜惜地放慢速度，猫魅的身子和想法都只是助兴的道具。他突然想起自己那时候想要摆脱这一切的决意：他不想再这样高高地翘着屁股，看似主动却被把在掌心里。这场交易哪里只是售卖一个肉洞的使用权？这具身体连同他的精神，都在这一点时间里被金钱碾上无从更改的印记。男人抽打他，辱骂他，肏干他，控制他的肉体，也间接操控着他的未来：很快，这片街道上的男人都会知道这里有个卖春的猫魅工匠，给他的屁股里塞两根烟就可以把肉棒一起塞进去干。想来只要提一点点待遇，这名工匠就能接受更激烈的玩法——猫魅承认，他会的，他一定会在那些微不足道的物质奖励下摇头摆尾，做一只听话的狗。往后，哪怕他只是在街边老老实实用着材料做着活，哪怕他只一心一意地想做出那些工艺品，都会被兴起的男人随手抓着离开，躺在某处地方上打开双腿。他不再是以手艺谋生的工匠，而是一个婊子，婊子的工作就是随时随地为客人翘起屁股挨干，不是吗？在猫魅的哀求声中，客人长出了一口气，心满意足地倒在猫魅身上，沉沉地将精液彻底地射了进去。  
结果到头来却还是走回了老路。猫魅被射得直起了身，他翘起尾巴，力竭一般倒了回去，在床上几乎是哭一般地呻吟出来。或许是猫魅沮丧认命一般的神情取悦了客人，让他有了一种能随意掌控、摧毁猫魅的错觉，于是男人更加恶意地摇晃起腰来。老旧的床被晃得吱呀作响，而猫魅喘息着，情欲越升越高，越升越高，将他强行从羞耻中扯落下去，让他慢慢叫得比身下的床都要大声。  
“这不是很喜欢吗？”客人笑着调侃道，更大力地往猫魅身下一捅，将猫魅重新翻了过来，面对面地肏着那满载着精液的小穴。  
“呃……”猫魅呻吟了一声，不知道是应答还是否认。他被粗长的肉棒反复碾着肠肉，后穴被射了一次精液，此时粘粘滑滑，比任何时候都适合性交。猫魅的喘息和体温无可抑制地升高，多巴胺随着那根性器在穴中一进一出地分泌出来，让他差点又能将快乐与现在的交易联系起来。有什么不好？又快乐，又能拿钱。但现在他要忍受的只是一点指甲，之后放进来的就是将他撑到极限的魔晶石；现在他还能悄悄地撸动一下自己，而以后他的快乐和痛楚都不会再有自由。猫魅深吸了一口气，他分不清胸腔里的血腥味是因为被干得太激烈了，还是因为强压下了一声啜泣。  
他眯着眼睛看吊顶的白灯。或许是因为年久失修的缘故，这本意用来照明的灯具此时黯淡得多，屋内大多的光亮都从窗子外来，他们没有拉窗帘，好在男人没有把他按到窗边去的想法。那盏灯照不干净男人身上的汗水，却也不会刺痛人的双眼。猫魅索性就盯住了那里，呻吟着，又从自己的呻吟中勉强分出精力压抑着肢体末梢的酸胀感。他把腿盘上男人的腰间，试图夹紧什么去抵抗想要摆腰甩尾的冲动。但男人却借着力，把住了他的大腿。手掌上那些属于工匠的厚茧蹭过他的腿根，让他不禁又把后穴收紧了，猫魅还没来得及抗议什么，叫床声就又变了一个调：男人直接推着他的腿按到了他的肩膀处，猫魅族柔软的韧性在此刻协助着男人，将他打开地彻彻底底。猫魅双腿朝天，被肏得颤音混着诞液直往外淌，他的屁股几乎像一个玩具，被调整到最能取悦使用者的角度，屁股洞大张着、紧缩着去包裹和吞吐着那根侵犯着他的硬物。而猫魅自己的性器却只能抵在他因身体反折而皱了几层皮的小腹上，随着撞击委委屈屈地四下磨蹭着，在他自己身上把清液喷得到处都是。  
“啊、哈，呜……”猫魅没有说出什么恳求的话，他知道这时候不能、不可以、不配说出恳求的话。他此时只是一个用品，唯一能做的只是压抑着自己的哭腔，让他在这场交易中看上去得体一些：虽然“得体”这个词并不太能适用于一具像破布一般被使用着的肉体。男人抓着他重新变得汗湿起来的腿，沉甸甸的囊袋像巴掌一般重重地拍在猫魅的屁股上，把那些肏干中磨出来的白沫在越来越红的屁股肉上拍击开来。即使什么也不说，猫魅马上也要被陌生人射得满满当当了，不止如此，他的手掌在自己的腹部上滑动，抹开粘稠的液体，那是猫魅自己的精液，标记着他每次高潮，每次对自己的背叛，像是印证耳边响起的嘲笑一样，这是他自主作出的交易。简直是一场自渎。  
灯明亮得暧昧又模糊，要说那是月亮，未免太过明亮，但它如此温柔，几乎算是亲吻他眼皮的太阳。像是月亮或者太阳一样将他映着，又温柔地并未使他灼伤他的眼睛，猫魅几乎真的要把那盏灯看作成此刻自己生命的光源了，他睁大眼睛，好像只要盯着那边去看，眼下的苦痛、窘迫和羞愧就能在光下消失，他就能在无声中放空自己，熬到结束。在被叫声、撞击声和水声充斥的房间里，月亮、太阳总归是干净的。猫魅伸出手去，穿过男人的发间，试图想要拢住那一层薄薄的的光线。太阳或是月亮会晃动吗？  
光突然猛烈地晃了起来。他被突然的冲刺撞得失声尖叫起来，恐怕整个旅社乃至从云雾街路过的工匠都能听到他高亢、嘹亮又粘腻撩人的叫床声，说不定还会有工匠直接在隐蔽的墙角处，就着他猫一般的叫声把手伸到已经鼓鼓囊囊的裤兜里。如果他的肉身是一个品牌，那猫魅出色的、娴熟的表现已然为他打响了口碑。只要他愿意跪在纸箱里，朝着开口那一面翘起自己的尾巴露出底下的小洞，那些金钱定然会和捅入他身体的肉棒一般源源不断地朝他而来，像精液一样糊满他的人生：实话实说，这可比那些在市场布告栏上滞销的重建物资来的赚钱得多。  
而第一位体验商品的男人终于慢了下来，给了猫魅一点呻吟和喘息的时间。他眯着眼睛，又奢侈地点燃了一根烟，慢条斯理地在猫魅体内耸动，感受肉穴在高潮状态下一颤一颤吸吮的快感。猫魅的臀肉在这样的节奏下也剧烈地颤着，男人将手指伸进他湿热的嘴里，撬开他在快感中紧咬的牙，近乎是哄骗一般说：“舒服吗？舒服的话难道不应该好好叫出来吗？”  
他抓住了猫魅张口喘气的间歇，扯着猫魅的耳朵再次狠厉地抽插出来，猫魅只能又叫出声来。猫魅的前端小孔和那双被干到失焦的眼睛一般虚张着，只源源不断地流下许许多多的液体来，男人每往这具肉体里狠顶一次，那孔洞就虚张一次，直到所有的液体都已喷了出来，再也射不出来什么东西。猫魅的手也早已在不知什么时候搂住了男人，他不再伸手，不再哀求，只是哽咽着，扭动着，在肉棒挺动中发出最不知廉耻的声音，期待着现在的自己能越过旅馆窗户那一层脆弱的玻璃，为往后的生活拉揽着可能的生意。他一边叫着，一边想将头和耳朵都垂下去，但很快，他的脸也被掐着抬起来，被迫去与一张嘴交媾，舌头与舌头很快交缠起来，烟味像一根鸡巴直呛进来，塞进他的喉道里，几乎把他的氧气都掠走。  
猫魅昏昏沉沉地低下头来，他现在确实在呻吟，在浪叫，他啜泣着，下身在反复的撞击中慢慢发麻，他屁股里的水还汩汩地往外冒，又被男人的睾丸和大腿撞回他的臀上，让他的大脑都好像被浸过、变得发麻发冷起来。猫男张开嘴，那些哀叫自然地从他的唇边泻下来，他好像现在只能这样叫着，也只知道这样叫了。反正已经被射了进去，他也再没有坚持和抗争的理由。  
他被接着拉起来，好让性器更深地往甬道深处捣弄。猫男低下头，看着自己像一块烂布一般的身体，他的胃里已经不再有饥饿引起的灼痛了，空空如也，他的口水往下淌，流过那些还能被骨头撑起的地方，那些从他身子里被榨出来的水液在他的身上平稳地摇晃，但一越过肋骨，就和皮肉一起软绵绵地塌陷了下去。在他平坦的、苍白的小腹里，没有水分和食物，只有一根粗长的性器在他的肠道里，被他包裹、容纳。那些精液会被吸收掉吗？猫魅昏昏沉沉地想着。他伸出手去，按住自己的小腹，那根肉棒顶起他贫瘠单薄的肉，又陷落，又顶起，仿佛他吃下了什么异物，又仿佛他的身体在孕育什么，或者肉棒是这两者的结合：被他吞咽，又被他排出。顶弄内脏的感觉让他想吐，而男人在他身上快乐地进出，毫不用在意猫男的感觉。  
猫魅觉得自己在飘上天空，他试图抓住床单，但手指一点力气都没有。他想起工作人员的介绍：这里可以柔软得如同让人躺倒在云霄之上。眼下，猫魅的穴肉确实足够柔软地让人登上顶峰，而他本身也确实如飘落一般毫无实感。另一个旅馆，更廉价，更简陋，更破碎，更柔软，更长于取悦。这位被透支、索取了太多的猫男在这场性事中发出了自己最后的破碎的呻吟。他在快感的巅峰中颤抖、晕眩，陷入黑暗。而在失去意识的最后一刻，他还惦念着自己可能不被支付的嫖资，哆嗦着拼尽力气，夹紧一双双腿卡住了男人，像是对肉棒的挽留，或者对内射的邀请——无论如何，他出色地完成了自己的工作，为着那一点点香烟、金钱的诱惑完全地出卖了自己，取悦了自己的客人。  
做得很好。他仿佛又听见了一声夸赞。在睡梦中，他发出呻吟一样的啜泣。

猫魅抽了一下，他倏然惊醒。窗外已黑了下去，猫魅的后穴正往外冒着浊液，难言的触感让他一下子就扬起尾巴，缩紧了屁股。这感觉并不好受得了多少，猫魅难耐得踢蹬了几下脚，冰凉的感觉让他瞬间清醒了过来：那是几枚还带着粘意的金币。猫魅挪动着腿蹬着床单，撑起自己，瞪着那点嫖资。过了好一会，他全身都放松了下来，几乎要笑出来。确实，他身上还粘糊糊的，客人的精液还被他的后穴包裹着，但他好歹没有因为一时的疏忽、昏倒而损失更多。猫魅觉得自己还有点晕乎乎的，他又开始用脚底蹭着床单，即使经历了荒唐的性事，他还是享受着布料顺滑着贴合肌肤的感觉。他在床上肆意伸展着自己，全然不管窗外的深夜里会有怎样的目光投进这点着小灯的房间。  
之前男人多给的一根香烟还在，猫魅掂过来，把它横放在鼻尖下嗅吸着。烟草的味道透过薄薄的一层纸穿出来，卷入他的鼻腔，在他的肺里降落。这份廉价的安心感蛊惑了他，他奢侈地点燃了这只烟，昨天的他恐怕无论如何都想象不到自己能抽这么多根烟，还躺在一张这样好的床上。  
那些烟雾缠绕着飘起来，几乎要像云一般将屋顶的颜色都笼罩住。猫魅挥着夹着烟的那只手，看着那微微发亮的热度在自己的眼前晃动着、晃动着，像一朵烟花，简陋、单调，但好在持续的时间足够长。旅馆的窗关的严严实实，冷风再吹不散什么，他伸直手臂，那光就一路升高，明明灭灭地照亮了烟雾缭绕的曲线。猫魅掂着那一点亮光，真切又仿佛错觉一般地觉得自己还在掌控着些什么。还不错，还算不错。他想着。  
于是，这名猫魅男子终于能长呼出一口气，好像有什么东西在这一刻被含在这一口气里，一下全吹进烟雾里了。猫魅觉得自己眼皮沉沉，便索性闭上眼睛，将剩余的烟大方地掐灭，放在桌子上——在被敲门叫醒之前，这位疲惫的猫魅族头一歪，在这限时的柔软床铺上安安稳稳、心满意足地继续睡去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点ed或者好歌共赏：  
> Haruka Nakamura《Every Day》http://music.163.com/song/22701048?userid=291055722


End file.
